Lil Toushiro: Watermelons
by watash-tachi007
Summary: Ever wondered what Toushiro did when he was little?


Lil Toushiro: Watermelons

It was a nice beautiful sunshiny day, so lil toushiro decided to go outside and draw some pictures with his little crayons! He collected all the crayons he needed, got some paper from where he keeps all the paper, and went outside and sat on the wooden floor thing right outside the door, sorry I don't know what it's called. He crossed legs and arms, tilted his head, and thought about what he should draw.

"Oh I know!" Toushiro said in his little kid voice. Heehee, imagine how cute that would sound! So he started drawing using his hot pink and green crayons. "The seeds come next!" He drew the seeds in black. "There! All done!"

Toushiro put his hand on his chin all curious-like and tilted his head again. "This looks weird. The drawing was kind of bumpy looking and there were random white lines on it. Remember that he was drawing on the wood floor thing. The cracks messed the picture up. "Aw, my watermelon!" he sighed, crumpled up the paper into a ball and threw it at or to who knows where.

"I know what to do!" he went back inside, found one of his favorite coloring books and went back outside. "Now it'll be okay!" Toushiro put the coloring book on his lap and then put the paper on top of it. He started drawing again. He first drew the outside of the watermelon, making it kind of like a stretched smile in green. Then he drew a line in hot pink connecting the top of each side of the green part of watermelon. Then he colored it in with the same color.

"Now for the seeds again!" He put in a few black seeds randomly in the pink part of the watermelon. "There! All done! It's perfect!" and so the little watermelon was, for a little kid anyways.

"Now for another drawing!" Toushiro tilted his head again and thought about what he was going to draw. "Oh I know!" he put another paper on top of his coloring book that was on his lap. First, he drew a small watermelon on the bottom left corner of the paper. Then he drew another small watermelon on the top left corner. Then he drew another small watermelon on the bottom right corner. And then he drew another small watermelon on the top right corner. He then drew about three small watermelons between the two top watermelons. Then he drew about three small watermelons between the two watermelons on the right side of the paper. Then he drew about three small watermelons between the two watermelons on the bottom. He then drew about three small watermelons between the two watermelons on the left.

Then, finally, in the middle of it all, Toushiro drew a mini version of himself eating a watermelon about the same size as himself (as a mini Toushiro of course). "Ha ha!" Toushiro stood with his legs wide apart with one hand on his hip and the other in a fist high in the air, triumphing over his masterpiece. "It's complete! I shall call it, the watermelon paradise! No! How about, the great watermelon art! Yes! I dub thee, THE GREAT WATERMELON ART!"

So Toushiro went back inside with his two drawings and his coloring book. He put away the coloring book where he keeps all the rest. Then he got some tape, when to his bedroom and taped the drawings right over his bed. As he sat on his bed staring at his two beautiful newly made drawings, his stomach had begun to growl like a mad man! Okay, not that intensely, but it was just, loud.

Toushiro then began to ponder on all the things he could eat… "Well, there's dried tofu, rotten watermelon, fresh watermelon, overripe watermelon, small watermelon, enormous watermelon, dusty watermelon, super watermelon, oh wait, never mind, that one flew away. Scratch that, there's still, western watermelon, orange watermelon…" Toushiro name billions of more types of watermelons he had.

"Okay, then! I guess I'll just have three enormous watermelons, five western watermelons, and ten junior Halloween watermelons! Oh, and I guess I'll have one dried tofu." So he went outside into his backyard through a door that was in his bedroom (obviously). In his backyard there were billons of different types of watermelon! They were in random different places so it would take days for someone to find the kind of watermelon they were looking for. But it didn't take long for Toushiro to find what he wanted. In less than a minute, he was back inside his bedroom with all eighteen watermelons.

He took all the watermelons outside to the front since it was a nice beautiful day, and then went into his kitchen to get the dried tofu. He went back outside and laid the tofu a little ways off from the watermelons. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Toushiro went back into the kitchen. He went to where he kept all the knives and took out a BIIIIIIIIG knife. Yes, it was that big. Just as Toushiro raised the knife over his head, his hand had slipped, and fell on his foot! "Aamphff…" Tears lingered on the sides of his eyes. "This…doesn't…hurt!" Luckily, the knife had only lightly cut the end of his toe; he was barefooted by the way.

Just right after Toushiro had spoken, the bushes had started rustling…. BA-BUM BA-BUM BA-BUM! His heart was beating faster and louder, faster and louder, FASTER AND EVEN LOUDER! "Hey," he whispered, "Heart, stop beating so loudly!" Then, his heart stopped all together! "Ack!" He started choking and struggling as he struggled on the floor!

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori's head popped out from behind the bushes.

"Please!" Toushiro spat out. "Help… Help me! H-heart! Don't sto-stop…beating!" His heart continued it's regular pace once more. "Phew! THAT was scary!" he sighed. He turned toward Hinamori. "Hinamori! Why are you here?" he sounded kind of upset.

"Look! I have these watermelons for you!" She held out a plastic bag that was almost breaking because of the weight of the enormous watermelon.

"Why do you always come here?" said Toushiro in that pouty kid voice.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Hinamori tilted her head in thought. "YES! I did. It's because I want to spend time with you, Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro looked at the plastic bag with the watermelon inside it. "It's enormous kind; the watermelon right?"

"Yup!" she said a little TOO enthusiastically. She put on a biiiiiig smile and held out the plastic bag.

Toushiro sighed. "Well, I don't have much enormous watermelons left,"

"Yay!" Hinamori jumped out Toushiro, ruffled his hair and hugged him tight. They then sat down on the wooden floor thing and started eating watermelons. Actually, only Toushiro ate the watermelons, Hinamori just talked and talked.

…poor Toushiro…

Haha! Another day goes by for Hitsugaya Toushiro!


End file.
